Meeting Again
by Victorias Sparkles
Summary: Hellboy, Abe, and Liz are on a mission, but when a pink haired 16 year old sees them, Abe recognizes her. COMPLETE! Please R
1. Meeting

"I told you Usagi! I am going to the bookstore and that's that!" Chibiusa said.

"Little brat, you better pay me back!" Usagi said.

"I have my OWN money this time, so you can go to the mall if you want." Chibiusa said.

"Fine. I will pick you up in an hour." Usagi walked off.

Chibiusa walked into the bookstore.

"This book is better, really." A guy said in the distance.

_That guy sounds familiar_. Chibiusa thought.

"Do you always have to be right?" A girl replied to the guy.

_So does she... _Chibiusa thought.

"I guess he does." Another guy said.

_I know them, I'm sure, I have to check it out. _Chibiusa ran to the back of the store.

Chibiusa looked around the corner. _Oh my god! _She ran over to them.

"Abe!" Chibiusa smiled.

"Chibiusa?" Abe replied.

She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Do we know her?" Hellboy asked.

"You wouldn't." Abe said sarcastically.

"How do you?" Liz asked, with big eyes.

"The future. Chibiusa, how did you get in this century?" Abe asked.

"My mom sent me back! Why are all of you in Tokyo?" She asked.

"Mission." Hellboy rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Chibiusa smiled.

"We stopped by for Coffee." Liz smiled.

"Coffee? I don't see any." Chibiusa asked.

"Liz is the only one who got Coffee, I got a power bar." Hellboy said, holding up the bar.

"I got water." Abe said.

"Of course." Chibiusa smiled.

"We need to get going." Hellboy said, pointing to his watch.

"Yeah, we better go." Liz said.

"Can I come?" Chibiusa asked.

"Won't Usagi worry?" Abe asked.

"I don't think so, she never does." Chibiusa replied.

"Well I guess you could, I don't see why not." Liz shrugged.

"Great!" Chibiusa grabbed Abe's hand.

Abe smiled.

"So, where are we going?" Chibiusa asked.

"A girl named Hotaru's house." Hellboy replied.

"WHAT!" Chibiusa was VERY worried.

"Calm down, your blood pressure is raising too high." Abe said.

"Will she be alright!" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes, that's why we are going, to make sure she is alright." Liz said.

"You know, you sort of look like her, I never noticed that before." Abe said to Liz.

Liz laughed.

"How did you guys get away with looking like this?" Chibiusa asked.

"They thought we were cosplayers." Hellboy laughed.

"Hey! I look normal!" Liz hit Hellboy's shoulder.


	2. Falling

"Plan A: We go in and save the girl, not likely. Plan B: We bust open the door and try to check it out. Plan C: We go in through the window and check her room. Plan D: Abe swims through the pool and into the house, although I don't think their pool leads to their house. Plan E: You've tried to many times and screwed up, go home." Hellboy explained to everyone.

"Okay..." Liz laughs.

"YOU'RE NOT TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY!" Hellboy yells.

Abe, Liz, and Chibiusa burst out laughing. (Abe does not usally laugh.)

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Hellboy yells at them.

They fall to the ground they are laughing so hard now.

"You won't laugh when you fall off that cliff." Hellboy points behind them.

"What the!" Liz gets up and runs off.

"Where did that come from?" Abe asks.

"I don't know!" Chibiusa says.

They get up and move away.

"Let's get inside..." Abe says and turns around.

"IT'S NOT THERE ANYMORE!" Chibiusa freaks out.

"Calm down everyone, I'm sure there is a reason behind all of this!" Abe falls down a hole.

"ABE!" They all yell.

"Where did he go!" Liz asks.

"I don't know. But we have to help him!" Hellboy awnsers.

The hole starts to close and Abe is still falling.

"I have to go with him! He can't stay alone!" Chibiusa jumps down the hole.

"Come back! It's too dangerous!" Hellboy tries to grab her but the hole closes.

"ABE! Take my hand!" Chibiusa holds her hand out.

Abe reaches for her hand and grabs it.

"I can save us!" Abe says.

"How!" Chibiusa asks.

Abe puts his hand on the side of the hole and it stops them from falling.

"This wont last long! Got any ideas?" Abe asks.

"Yeah I do! But you have to let go!" She awnsers.

"Alright! 1...2...3!" Abe lets go.

"MOON MAGIC POWER!" Chibiusa yells.

_I forgot she could do that... _Abe thought.

"Abe! Grab my hand!" Chibimoon reached out her hand. She was sparkling.

Abe grabbed her hand.

"Moon Magic Transport!" Chibimoon yells.

They transport.

"Where are we?" She asks.

"I think we are where we were before." Abe replied.

"But where are Hellboy and Liz?" Chibimoon asks.

"I don't know..." Abe replies.

"There they are!" Chibimoon points to them, they are still looking where the hole was.

"Let's scare em'" Abe says.

"That's not like you, Abe! But let's do it!" Chibimoon laughs.

"Come on!" Abe says.

They walk behind them veyr quietly.

"BOO!" They both scream, and Liz and Hellboy almost jump out of their skin.

"GOOD GOD!" Liz puts her hand on her chest.

"You shouldn't do that." Hellboy took a deep breath.

"Who's idea was it?" Liz asks.

Chibimoon points at Abe.

"Abe? That's not like you!" Hellboy says.

"That's what I said!" Chibimoon laughs.

"I found a way into the house, we have to wait for the scenery to change." Liz says.

_This has happened before... _Chibimoon thought.

_It has? _Abe replies in her head.

_I remember that we used to talk like this, to pass the time, it was fun... _Chibimoon replied.

_I remember too. You have grown up since then, you are beautiful now... _Abe replies

_Abe... _She smiles at him.

He smiles back.

"What's going on? Is there something you two have not told us?" Hellboy asks.

"Oh, umm...Nothing, what do we need to do?" Chibimoon asks.


	3. Gone!

"Let's try to get in there. Okay?" Hellboy said.

"I'll check the back door." Liz says.

"I'll check the windows." Abe says.

"I will go to the pool, and check it out." Chibimoon says.

"Good, I will go in through the front door." Hellboy says.

_You gonna be okay? _Chibmoon asks Abe through her mind.

_You know. _He replies.

_Contact me if you have any problems, okay? _Abe says.

_Okay. _She replies.

Abe jumps up on the roof and tries to open the window.

"Open..." Abe uses all his strength to open the window, and it only cracks open.

Chibimoon looks around the pool.

"I don't remember that being there." Chibimoon picks up an old scuba diving set.

"Don't try to say anything, or I will kill you!" A voice says as it covers her mouth.

_A...b... _Chibimoon could not bring herself to say the word.

"Trying to contact your friend, are you?" The voice replies.

Chibimoon tries again: _A..._ She still can't say it.

"I blocked your mind from everyone, so if you try to contact him, you will fail." The voice says.

"Moon...trans..." She tries to say it, but can't.

"Trying to get out of here, I see..." The voice says.

Chibimoon passes out.

Meanwhile...

"This house must be a hundred years old!" Liz says to Hellboy.

"Let's check the upstairs." Hellboy says.

"Why do you have to rush everything!" Liz asks.

"Because, we have to save the girl!" He replies.

"Fine, but we have to come back and check this out, I think someone might have been here to kidnap her..." Liz says.

"Alright, but lets find her first!" Hellboy awnsers.

"Let's go!" She replies and they run up the stairs.

With Abe...

"Come on...OPEN!" He pushes the window open and jumps in.

"Interesting..." Abe looks around.

He hears crying from the other side of the room, it is very dark in the room and it is nightime, so all that he can see with is a few tulip lamps.

"Hello?" A girl says, trying to fight her tears.

"I am here to help, are you hurt?" Abe asks.

"Who and what are you! And why do you want to help me!" She backs herself into a corner.

"I am Abe Sapien, most people call me Fish man or Merman, I prefer my name. I want to help you because you are a friend of Chibiusa's, are you not?" He asks.

"I am...Ummm..." She says.

"No need to be scared, are you hurt?" He asks as he leans down.

"I'm scratched because I ran to my room and hit my desk." She replied.

"Let me help you." He says as he gets supplies ffrom his pack.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I was outside watering the plants, and this creature tries to kill me! I ran to my room and locked the door and hid here." She explains.

"What did it look like?" Abe asks.

"I blocked it, I can't remember!" She awnsers.

"What is your name? Are you Hotaru?" He asks.

"Yes, is Chibiusa okay?" She asks.

_Chibimoon...She has not contacted me, that worries me, maybe I should check on her... _Abe thinks to himself.

"Is she!" Hotaru asks.

"Lets check!" He grabs her hand and they run down the stairs.

"Chibiusa!" Hotaru called.

"She's gone!" Abe said, surprised.


	4. Come on!

"I don't see her." Hotaru said.

"I don't either..." Abe replied.

_It worries me... _Abe thought.

"Let me try to contact her." Abe says.

_Chibimoon, tell me where you are. I need to know, you told me you would tell me if something bad happened. _Abe tried to talk to her through his mind.

_H..e...l..p, A..b..e... _He heard Chibimoon talking in his mind, she sounded very weak.

_Tell me where you are! _Abe asked.

_A..bl..a..ck place...somewhere...f..a..r...away... _She awnsered.

_Where? _Abe asked.

_I don't know, I am too...w..e...a...k...can't...talk...anymore... _She replied.

_CHIBIMOON! _Abe yelled in her mind.

"No..." Abe whispered to himself.

"Where is she?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know." Abe awnsers.

Meanwhile with Hellboy and Liz...

"I wonder if Abe ever got in..." Liz said.

"Let's go check." Hellboy said and they ran outside.

They looked up to the roof.

"I don't see him." Hellboy said.

"Let's check the back." Liz said.

"There he is!" Liz ran to him.

She hugged him.

"Have I been gone that long?" Abe asked.

"I was getting worried." Liz said.

"What time is it?" Abe asked.

Liz looked at her watch.

"12:34" She awnsers.

"We should be getting home, do you have the girl?" Hellboy asks.

"Yes." Abe awnsers.

"Then, where is she?" Liz asked.

"Umm..Here." Abe turned around and saw her.

"Let's go." Hellboy says.

"You go." Abe awnsers.

"Come on, Abe." Hellboy grabs Abe.

Abe gives Hellboy a shock through his body that makes him fall to the ground.

"ABE! COME ON!" Hellboy got up and tried to grab Abe, but he jumped into the pool.

"Abe, please come on." Liz says reaching out her hand.

"I am tired of everyone telling me what to do!" He yells.

"Abe...Please." Liz asks.

"No." He replies.

"We can't leave without you." Liz says.

"Then stay." Abe says, sarcastically.

"Come on Liz, lets go." Hellboy has Hotaru's hand.

"Why are you doing this, Abe?" Liz asks.

"I have to save Chibimoon." He awnsers.

"We could come back, and get her then!" Liz replies.

"No time." Abe says.

"We'll be back in the morning, be careful." Liz says.

"Come on, Liz!" Hellboy says.

"You don't have to do this, Abe." Liz says.

"I do." Abe awnsers.

A tear falls from Liz's face and she turns around and takes Hellboy's hand.

_I'm sorry, but I have to. _Abe thinks to himself.


	5. Shot

Abe got out of the pool.

He saw a flashing light in the pool and looked into it.

"Interesting..." He said to himself and jumped in.

He swam to the bottom of the pool, hoping to find something.

He saw a door at the bottom and opened it.

He swam down to the bottom and saw an opening to a room.

He jumped out of the water and onto the floor.

"Chibimoon!" He yelled.

He heard someone walking behind him.

"You might as well turn back now." A deep voice said.

"Nice try." Abe said and turned around.

"You think you can hurt me?" The guy said.

"I am not here to cause a fight." Abe replied.

"I live to cause fights." The man said.

"Just let me through." Abe said.

"I don't think so." The man said and got his gun.

He shot Abe in the arm.

Abe held his arm with his other hand.

The man shot Abe in the leg.

Abe fell to his knees.

Then the man shot Abe in the stomach.

Abe gasped for air and fell on his back, trying to keep alive.

"No one gets through here, blue boy." The man turned around and got punched by Liz.

"I swear I will skin you alive after this." Liz said to the man.

"ABE!" Liz ran over to him.

"Abe! Please wake up!" She shook him and he would not open his eyes.

"Abe, please!" She shook him again and she felt tears fall down her cheeks and onto his body.

"Abe!" She cried and layed on him, hugging him.

"I think I killed all the guards, Liz." Hellboy walked in and saw her and Abe.

He felt himself shaking inside and losing all he had left, he felt as though he could crawl up in a corner and die.

"Abe." He voice shaked.

He slowly walked over to him, droping his gun.

He fell to his knees and cried.

"It's okay. It's okay to cry." Liz told him and they both hugged Abe.


	6. Together Again

"We have to find Chibiusa." Hellboy says, fighting back tears.

"For Abe." Liz puts her hand on Hellboy's and they get up.

They look at the dark creepy place around them and shiver.

"Let's split up." Liz says.

"I will go through this tunnel." Hellboy points to the right tunnel.

They walk into their 'respective' tunnels and run.

Meanwhile with Chibimoon...

_Abe, I can talk to you know. _Chibimoon tries to talk to Abe in his mind.

_Abe, why aren't you answering? _She says. _Is something wrong? _She asks, starting to get worried.

_Please, Abe. Awnser me. _She says, starting to feel tears roll down her cheeks. _ABE! What's wrong? Are you hurt? I can't feel your brain waves or anything! _She starts to cry.

"You are wondering what happened to your friend, aren't you?" The man says.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" She yells.

"You want to see? Here." The man turns on his magic mirror and walks away.

She watches what happened.

"NO!" She yells and cries.

"That was very fun to watch, for me anyway." The man says.

"Let me see him. Please!" She cries.

"Fine, I will even let you go free, for good. I wanted to kill one of your friends and that was it, my work is done, everyone is falling apart thanks to you!" The man gave an evil grin and an evil laugh.

"I did NOTHING!" She spits on him.

The man throws her out the door and locks it.

She ran down the caves and through the doors and hallways.

"ABE!" She sees him laying on the ground.

"Abe, please come back..." She hugs him and cries.

"Moon pink crystal!" Her crystal comes out of her chest and she puts it in Abe.

"Abe...Wake up!" She gets up and sees him start to glow.

Abe gasped for air and coughed a little bit and sat up.

"Abe!" She hugs him.

"Chibimoon..." He hugs her.

"Where are Liz and Hellboy?" She asks.

"Looking for you." He says.

"We have to get them and leave!" She says.

"I can do that." Abe reaches for something on the side of his pants. A communicator. He gets it and pushes the button and lets her talk.

"Liz, Hellboy! Come on, we need to leave! Meet me where you came from, now!" She says and he turns it off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Abe asks.

"I'll be fine." She smiles.

They hear Liz and Hellboy running down the hallways.

"You might want to get up." Chibimoon smiles.

He stands up and puts the communicator back on the side of his pants.

Liz and Hellboy are still when they see him standing.

Liz runs to Abe and cries, and she hugs him.

Then Abe looks at Hellboy.

"Aw, crap. I hate moments like this." Hellboy laughs and he walks over to hug Abe.

"Let's get going." Liz says.

"I have one question, how did y'all get down here?" Abe asks.

"You'll never know." Hellboy and Liz laughed.


End file.
